


Teacher Knows Best

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Mr. Lancer's ghost seed pops and it isn't pretty.





	Teacher Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Teacher Knows Best

“We need to stop this guy ghost boy,” Valerie said clearly agitated. He didn’t blame her for that in the past two nights there had been more than a dozen attacks on students that had terrified them and resulted in a few broken bones. He normally wouldn’t be that put out by Dash getting his leg broken but the fact the attacks were getting more violent only made things worse. “Hey are you even listening to me.”

“I’m listening I’m just trying to think of what ghost it could be,” he didn’t recognize it from the description and at first he’d thought it was Mr. Lancer his ghost seed finally emerging but when he’d stopped by his house after the first attack he’d found him in bed as a human.

“My police scanner is picking up an attack come on.” Valerie said taking off. He was surprised she’d found him last night and insisted they work together to catch this ghost. Their truce had ended after the ghost seed ghost stopped appearing. As they were closing in on the site of the attack he sensed a ghost seconds before they were blasted by a ghost ray.

“So this is why you were sleeping through my class Ms. Gray that is very disappointing.” A clocked figure said lowering down. “And Mr. Phantom not realizing that I could turn back human at will is very disappointing.” He said pulling back his hood to reveal a red eyed blue Mr. Lancer. “I think I will have to punish you both for being such terrible students.”

“You didn’t know they could do that?” Valerie said accusingly. He hadn’t but to be fair none of the others had either. “Just sit back Ghost boy I’ll handle him.” She shot forward and was hit hard sending her flying back.

“Be careful he’s stronger than the other seed ghost.” He was hit himself then and it hurt a lot. He didn’t think this ghost Lancer was as strong as the seed Vlad but he was definitely more powerful than any of the others. He hit back a lot harder sending the Ghost lancer into a dumpster.

“Mother Fucker that hurt,” Ghost lancer said popping out. He and Valerie were so stunned that they froze and the ghost hit them with his ghost rays again even harder than last time. “Surprised I don’t censor myself like the fool I’m inside?” He asked with a sneer. “I knew you little brats were stupid but come on do you really think he does that for any reason other than to keep from swearing in front of you little bastards.”

The blast they’d received let him get over his stupor and he returned the favor putting a bit more force than he’d normally use into it. He saw real fear in the Lancer ghost then. “Surrender you can’t beat us if we don’t hold back and after Sunrise we’ll send you to the ghost zone where you belong.”

“No thanks after sunrise I’ll have all the leverage I need thanks to my spineless human self.” The ghost Lancer took off into the sky flying away. He looked over at Valerie who nodded and they took off after him.

“Not long till sunrise,” She said looking at the lightening sky. He hadn’t even realized how long they’d been looking. “We might not catch him and if that happens what do we do?” He was surprised she was asking for his help but looking at how far ahead the Lancer ghost was he could see why.

“I have an idea here take the thermos,” He threw her the thermos and then concentrated on splitting himself. He’d been practicing while Sam was at school and had this complete down now. He heard her gasp when suddenly there were two of him. “I’ll stay in visible and leave my double here with you.” He began to fade out as he heard his double finishing his statement.

“If he takes the real Mr. Lancer hostage the real me will get him out of the way and then you can suck him up with the thermos.” His double said as he dove down still invisible to fly lower. He was glad he’d been practicing as they failed to catch up with the ghost Lancer in time.

He watched as the real Mr. Lancer hit the ground and then looked up at his ghost double in shock. “Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants what’s going on?” He yelled and he shot forward and grabbed him turning him intangible before the ghost Lancer could act. He heard the yell as the ghost lancer was sucked into the thermos. He heard a similar yell seconds later as his ghost double was sucked into the thermos.

“What are you doing,” He said as he revealed himself and dodged a second blast from the thermos. “You are trying to catch me in there?” He dodged again and realized he should have seen this coming Valerie had been way to friendly.

“I can handle whatever else happens later its time for you to go back to the ghost zone where you belong.” She said so he aimed a blast at her board. He was pleasantly surprised when she dropped the Thermos which he grabbed and flew off with. He flew into a nearby building and down threw the floors into the ground. He came up in an alley and stared at the thermos. He could feel his double inside there but he couldn’t figure out how to make him disappear while he was in there.

He sighed and hit the release button since there was only one option. As the ghost Lancer and his double appeared he made the double vanish and then took off after the fleeing Lancer ghost. He was surprised when Lancer smashed into a red ecto shield. “Just lending a hand Daniel.” Vlad said lowering down. He sucked up the lancer ghost and then turned toward his arch enemy. “Don’t look at me like that I though you’d be grateful for the help that one was dangerous.”

“Thanks for you help,” He said and then flew off he wasn’t surprised to see Vlad following after him. “Is there a reason your following me?” He wasn’t surprised Vlad had his powers back but he hadn’t seen him since the two copy Vlads merged.

“I saw what you did back there and I thought I’d offer to teach you even more tricks your learning so much faster than the original Danny did.” Vlad was smiling then. “I could be a great help to you in developing your ghost powers and improving your abilities even more son.”

“So the real Danny won’t have anything to do with you so your after me now?” He asked annoyed. “Stay away from me Vlad I’m not interested.” He expected Vlad to get angry but instead Vlad just laughed and flew off. He wondered why the other man hadn’t angrily attacked him like normal and that made him wary. He flew off to return the Lancer ghost to the ghost zone and then to head back to Sam’s to get some rest.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
